


Crackheda Chronicles

by nadiaselite



Series: The 100's Twitters [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Series, Multi, Social Media, Twitter, crackheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: If Jackson had a twitter in the bunker





	Crackheda Chronicles

 

 

> >pinned tweet
> 
> Jackson  @DrJackson
> 
> Ways to fix your basic ass pains without coming to medbay every five minutes, a thread.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Can't believe they picked Jaha over Miller's dad. #Rude

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Grounders rl don't understand basic medicine. Oof #LivingWithCavemenSucks

 

Jackson @DrJackson

S/O to @MillersGotBigGuns for saving me from Octagon, she rl tried to come for me bc I told her she had herpes. 

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Who really deserved to be leader of the bunker?

1% Crackheda

19% Lexa

41% Roan

39% Luna

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Miss Crackheda if you don't quit hurting people and sending them to me to fix them we're gonna have some problems.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

@MillersGotBigGuns really owns my ass. 

 

Jackson @DrJackson

If I had a ration for every time Crackheda almost killed Jaha I'd be obese. 

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

reply to @DrJackson: you can't just call the commander of bunkerkru Crackheda. 

 

Jackson @DrJackson

We really are out here eating people, huh?

 

Jackson @DrJackson 

Abby rl thinks she owns me.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Leave it to Miss Crackheda to be trying to teach Grounders how to season shit. 

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns 

reply to @DrJackson: yikes af.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

This man tried to touch Miller's arm so I kicked his ass into the ring now we're eating him for dinner. #RIPJimmyTheGrounder

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Octavia rl almost died rn. She choked on Jaha's leg, something about the buffalo sauce was too spicy or whatever? High key hope she dies though bc she's a mess.

 

Jackson @DrJackson 

I heard Kabby fucking in the utility closet, yikes can they even do it at that age???

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Nathan and me are in love or whatever. Your OTP could never.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Abby thinks she's more mentally stable than me, but imma stay mute. 

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Phew Miller in his guard uniform has me feeling some type of way.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Crackheda is running wild someone get me outta here 

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Wish Crackheda would quit killing people she rl makes my life hell. #Choketavia

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Quote with reply: That's your @ bitch. "@DrJackson next time u call me crackheda im gonna eat your ass tell miller to kiss it one last time before its in my stomach whore"

 

Octavia Blake @Crackheda

reply to @DrJackson: only the #heda can call herself crackheda its a statement wish u had any brains

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Quote with reply: wish you weren't always trying to eat everyone's brains "@Crackheda

 

Jackson @DrJackson

ABORT CRACKHEDA FOUND OUT ABOUT HER NICKNAME ABORT ABORT SHE'S OUT FOR BLOOD...AND BUFFALO WILD LEGS

  

Jackson @DrJackson

Finally blocked Crackheda so let's continue the slander.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Abby rl thinks I care about her argument with Kane. Y'all fight on the daily, can you not?

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Update: They made up and are awkwardly having eye sex in medbay. GET ME TF OUTTA HERE.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Phew Miller rl coming for my ass.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

What's the point of twitter if I don't have a freedom of speech? Oof wish Crackheda wasn't an actual dictator. 

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Reasons why crackheda needs to choke, a thread.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Crackheda stans are coming for me, RIP.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Reasons why Nathan Miller is the most amazing man I know, a thread.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Okay, but is it wrong to ship people irl? Asking for a friend.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Quote with reply: FAT RT "@MillersGotBigGuns: High key Bellamy and Clarke should get together, I'm just saying."

 

Jackson @DrJackson

High key wish that Abby would choke.

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Wish Abby would let me breathe, damn. Don't you have to go throw it back for Kane or something?

 

Miller @MillersGotBigGuns

reply to @DrJackson: JACKSON AKSDLFJASDF. STOP. 

 

Jackson @DrJackson 

Why are y'all so ia? #FakeFans 

 

Jackson @DrJackson

Damn Crackheda hasn't washed her crusty ass hair in years no wonder Niylah and her broke up, lemme stay mute though.

 

Jackson @DrJackson 

Crackheda just ripped this guy's arms off for breathing so let me go dark for a few days. If you don't hear from me she probably ate me. #MayWeMeetAgain

 


End file.
